Scandal: Crash and Burn
"Crash and Burn" is the fifth episode of season one of the political drama series Scandal. It was directed by Steve Robin with a script written by Mark Wilding. It first aired on ABC on Thursday, May 3rd, 2012 at 9:00 pm. In this episode, Olivia Pope and her team must aid the surviving pilot of a commercial plane that has crashed, killing all passengers on board. Speculation and accusations abound as Olivia's gladiators defend this pilot from the media. Meanwhile, Amanda Tanner goes missing. Synopsis Cast Principal Cast Guest Stars Co-Stars Crew * Scott Collins - Producer * Roxann Dawson - Supervising producer * Merri D. Howard - Producer * Judy Smith - Co-executive producer * Jenna Bans - Co-executive producer * Mark Wilding - Executive producer * Betsy Beers - Executive producer * Shonda Rhimes - Executive producer * Heather Mitchell - Producer * Richard E. Robbins - Executive story editor Notes & Trivia * Scandal was created by Shonda Rhimes. It is an ABC Studios production. * This episode aired in the United Kingdom on Sky Living on November 22nd, 2012. * This episode aired in Australia on the Seven Network on November 12th, 2012. * This episode aired in Canada on Citytv on May 3rd, 2012. * Actor Tony Goldwyn receives an "And Tony Goldwyn" credit in the main title credits for this season. * Actress Sage Kirkpatrick is credited as Katherine Kirkpatrick in this episode. * This is the first episode of Scandal directed by Steve Robin. * This is the first episode of Scandal written by Mark Wilding. * Actress Kate Burton is also known for playing Marie Kessler on the first two episodes of Grimm. Quotes * David Rosen: So, who do you think killed her? See, I've got this nagging feeling you've got a pretty good idea. I know I give you a long leash on a lot of things and I like to because, despite my better judgment and all my protests to the contrary, I really do consider you a friend. But I can't look the other way here, not on this... I prosecute crime. I get the bad guys. So at some point, even with you I gotta draw the line. I've gotta do my job. I've gotta be the sheriff. * Olivia Pope: The white hat looks good on you. .... * Olivia Pope: Are we on a secure line? * Fitzgerald Grant: Why the hell are you threatening my agents? * Olivia Pope You mean the men you sent to follow and scare me? * Fitzgerald Grant: You told them that you know what I did to her. To who? Amanda Tanner? * Olivia Pope: Playing dumb doesn't suit you. * Fitzgerald Grant: Olivia, either say what you mean or stop-- * Olivia Pope: War is war? Fine. But murder... is murder. * Fitzgerald Grant: Amanda is dead? * Olivia Pope: She has a dad. A really nice man who is looking for his daughter. How do you think he's gonna feel when he find out that he man he voted for had his daughter killed? * Fitzgerald Grant: I didn't do this. You know me. You know I didn't do this. * Olivia Pope: I don't know anything. * Fitzgerald Grant: Trust your gut. Your gut is never wrong. * Olivia Pope: I don't have a gut anymore. * Fitzgerald Grant: Livvie... Come to the White House and look me in the eye. We need to talk about this face to face. * Olivia Pope: Face to face is over. That girl is dead! * Fitzgerald Grant: This wasn't... me. You know me. And the thought that I would ever, that I could ever... You know me. * Olivia Pope: If you didn't kill her, we both know who did. Tell me I'm wrong. You let a pit bull off his leash, he mauls a baby, no one blames the dog. You let Cyrus off his leash, that's on you. See also * Scandal/Gallery External Links * * * * * * ---- Category:Scandal/Episodes Category:Scandal/Season 1 episodes Category:2012/Episodes Category:Episodes with crew categories